Extincion
by Sauron123
Summary: Los humanos estan extintos. ¿Verdad? Hora de aventura y de las demas cosas que ponga aqui, ninguna me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores de ¨El quinto overlord¨. Hoy les traigo un nuevo fic, una nueva historia sobre los humanos disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finn estaba en casa, era un día normal el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y Jake hacia el desayuno.

Últimamente no pasaba nada nuevo en Ooo o en Aaa.

Nadie sabia porque pero últimamente había habido desapariciones y daños en propiedad privada y publica, sobre todo en el dulce reino.

Finn no hacia más que pasear y salir con la princesa flama.

Y lo único que hacia en el día era comer, salir con la princesa, dormir, etc.

Pero al menos esa noche seria diferente, pues esa noche era el décimo aniversario del dulce reino.

Y habrá una gran fiesta lo cual era lo único en lo que pensaba Finn.

Pero esa noche….su vida cambiaria.

.

La imagen muestra una base subterránea con tecnología, humana.

Un soldado el cual llevaba una mascara de gas y una metralleta se dirigió con quien parecía ser un general el cual al igual que todos llevaba una mascara de gas negra que le cubría todo el rostro.

Llevaba un traje verde un poco claro y oscuro también llevaba un sombrero de general.

Soldado-General, el oxigeno artificial se esta acabando, pronto no quedara nada.

General-Eso no importara pues hoy…..atacaremos.

.

Finn-Jake ¿Estas listo?

Jake-Claro vámonos

Finn, Jake, La princesa y Marceline se dirigieron juntos a la fiesta.

Finn llevaba un smoking, zapatos y corbata negra, y por sorpresa no estaba usando su gorro ya que la princesa le dijo-Te veras mejor así.

Marceline llevaba un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón negros, su peinado consistía en una cola de caballo y una flor color sangre en su cabello.

Mientras que Jake y la princesa iban igual que siempre.

Al llegar todo el reino estaba de fiesta, había luces, fuegos artificiales, bocadillos etc.

La princesa estaba muy entretenida bailando pero al ver a Finn y Jake se dirigió así ellos.

Dulce princesa-Finn Jake que bueno que vinieron.

Finn-Si no nos perderíamos la fiesta.

Jake-Si que si mi segundo nombre es fiesta-Contesto Jake entusiasmado como siempre con las fiestas.

Todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose.

La princesa flama llevaba una tiara que hizo la dulce princesa para así hacer que sus llamas no destruyeran nada.

Todo era perfecto….hasta que llego la media noche y soltaron el fuego artificial mas grande de todos.

Ahí todo comenzó.

De un momento a otro se empezó a sentir un fuerte viento que sacudió a todos parecía que un huracán se acercaba…pero fue mucho mucho peor.

Una nave al parecer metálica con un tamaño realmente grande y al parecer el extraño vehiculo tenia armas y misiles instalados.

De pronto de la nave empezaron a salir soldados fuertemente armados y acorazados con metralletas, bazucas, rifles de asalto y otras armas de aspecto siniestro.

Al bajar los soldados empezaron a atacar y matar sin piedad a cada dulce que veían mientras otros colocaban una bandera la cual tenía el símbolo de un dragón negro con ojos rojos y aspecto amenazante.

Finn no sabía que pasaba pero logro escuchar a un soldado charlar por un radio y decía.

Soldado-General el descenso fue un éxito. Inicia la operación, extinción masiva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre el primer ch es corto, lo uso como prueba para así saber si hago más chs lo cual creo que are. **

**Y para Kevinkev18.**

**Trato de poner sentimiento si crees que no es mucho dime y tratare de mejorar.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer.**


	2. Rebeldes

**Hola a todos. Hoy les traigo el segundo ch de extinción donde se sabrá más sobre los extraños atacantes.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Pero antes les quiero decir que pienso meter personajes de otros videojuegos o programas, por ahora tengo planeado a Vector y Hunk de residente evil operation racoon city y a la raza mantide de World of warcraft Mists of pandaria ¿Qué les parece?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finn no sabia que pasaba, ¿Quiénes eran esos soldados? ¿Qué era la operación extinción masiva? Ninguna de sus preguntas fue respondida pues cuando se dio cuenta todo el dulce reino estaba en destruido y en llamas.

Soldado-Tráiganlos a la plaza-Ordeno un soldado con un aspecto siniestro y cruel.

Mientras varios soldados escoltaban a los sobrevivientes ala plaza mientras los guardias formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos.

General-Están aquí, por que son la vergüenza del mundo civilizado.-Les comento un general a la dulce gente-Creen en magia y en mitos absurdos lo que nos causa un inmenso humor. Al igual que todas las demás razas son repugnantes bichos. Pero nosotros somos el zapato que los aplastara. La operación extinción masiva consiste en erradicar a cada ser, raza y criatura que no sea conocida o estudiada por nuestra raza superior. SOMOS LA UNION DRACO-Grito el general el cual no se había quitado mientras elevaba los brazos y dejando ver la bandera que estaba colgada en su espalda-Ahora me retirare para interrogar ala princesa su figura de autoridad superior.

.

Dulce princesa-¿Qué es lo que buscan?-Pregunto la princesa la cual estaba atada a una silla.

General-Nada. Solo venimos a reclamar el mundo.

Dulce princesa-Este mundo ya no les pertenece es de todos ahora, no de malvados como ustedes que no tienen piedad.

El general se volteo hacia la princesa acercando su rostro hacia ella mientras desenvainaba un cuchillo.

General-Dígame princesa, ¿Los orcos tuvieron piedad?-Pregunto el general furioso, la princesa se torno pensativa lo que hizo enfurecer mas al general-¿LA TUVIERO?

Dulce princesa-NO-Grito la princesa desesperada.

General-(Risa complacida) Me alegra que en tal belleza, se encuentre un gran cerebro. ¿Recuerda la guerra nuclear? O como ustedes la llaman "Guerra de los champiñones" cuando nuestra raza se "Extinguió"-La princesa asintió-Bien, debo ir a verificar y para que sepa nuestras tropas ya debieron llegar a Aaa.

.

Finn, Jake, Estela y Marceline junto con otros dulces eran escoltados a un paradero desconocido.

Varios soldados están bien atentos a cualquier movimiento brusco o incluso inofensivo.

Pues sus órdenes eran disparar al cualquier objetivo.

Soldado-Camina lenta-Le ordeno burlonamente a la princesa flama.

Princesa flama-NO ME TOQUES-Grito la princesa mientras golpeaba al soldado-NO DEBERIAN METERSE CON UN ELEMENTAL FUEGO.

Finn-Princesa cálmate-Le dijo Finn a la princesa temiendo lo que pudiera pasar pues se encontraban caminando cerca de un lado.

Estela-Tranquilo Finn yo….-La princesa no pudo completar la frase pues dos de los enmascarados soldados la tomaban de los brazos.

Soldado-Observen lo que les sucede a los alborotadores-Dijo el soldado mientras la princesa se asustaba mucho, el soldado asintió lo que era malo.

Y de un momento a otro los soldados lanzaron bruscamente a Estela….al agua.

Estela gritaba de terror mientras Finn observaba horrorizado esa escena y la única reacción fue tratar de salvar a su novia.

Pero dos soldados lo tomaron de los brazos y ahora quien estaba aterrada era…Marceline, pues nunca le había dicho a Finn, lo que siente.

Por pura maldad y diversión los soldados obligaron a Finn a ver a Estela morir lenta y dolorosamente.

A los tres minutos los soldados sacaron a Estela del agua toda apagada.

Finn-PRINCESA NOOOOOOOOO ASESINOS LOS MATARE.

Soldado-Jajajajajaja miren nada mas el niño se cree héroe, talvez seas uno mejor en el otro mundo-Dijo el soldado desenfundando su arma y apuntando a Finn.

Marceline-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Grito Marceline al ver lo que pasaba.

Finn solo cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el final de su vida.

Escucho un arma dispararse pero….no fue a el.

Al abrir los ojos vio al soldado con un tiro en el cuerpo mientras sangraba mucho.

Soldado-REBELDES-Grito el soldado mientras no muy lejos se observaban 5 soldados los cuales traían capuchas y armas de fuego mientras que su armadura consistía en ropa común pero algo sucia.

Los extraños encapuchados empezaron a disparar sus armas con increíble habilidad y concentración.

Finn no hizo más que empezar a correr mientras sus amigos lo seguían.

El pequeño lago en el que caminaban se convirtió en un campo de batalla mientras las balas y la sangre caía por doquier.

Los 5 soldados esquivaban las balas hábilmente, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a las batallas.

Un soldado luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un rebelde hasta que el rebelde desenvainaba su cuchillo y tomaba al soldado por la espalda matándolo cortando su cuello.

Finn, Jake y Marceline se escondieron en una grieta donde estaban seguros mientras escuchaban la batalla.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que la batalla termino.

Al salir temían que los rebeldes los atacaran pensaban que todos estarían muertos. Pero al salir los soldados estaban ayudando a los dulces.

Rebelde-Oigan aquí hay mas.

Rebelde-¿Cómo se llaman?-Pregunto amablemente el rebelde.

Marceline-Soy Marceline la reina vampiro-Dijo Marceline quien por cierto llevaba su sombrero.

Jake-Soy Jake el perro.

Rebelde-¿Y tu mi amigo?-Pregunto mirando a Finn.

Finn-Ah pues yo-Finn no sabia que decir.

Rebelde-No importa. Veamos que eres,

El rebelde le quito el gorro a Finn. Y cuando vio su cabello y vio que era humano puso cara de sorpresa, pero después en sus ojos se vio una lagrima de felicidad.

Rebelde-¿Finn eres tú?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uuuuu espero que les haya gustado este ch, recuerden que seguiré con mi otro fic, en el próximo ch sabremos más sobre los rebeldes y sobre el origen de la unión Draco. Como siempre gracias por leer.**


	3. Padre

**Hola a todos de nuevo, perdón la tardanza pero les explicare por que en el próximo ch de El quinto overlord, así que gocen este ch donde harán su debut varios personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El escenario de esa batalla era la de un bosque con árboles parecidos a los de Japón, tenían hojas color jade y troncos realmente blancos y con una textura suavemente inimaginable.

Pero en aquel hermoso paisaje se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla ya que las balas y las bombas resonaban sobre todo cerca de un pequeño arroyo con agua tan cristalina el cual era realmente transparente en el cual había un puente de mármol el cual tenía lámparas de el mismo material las cuales no eran necesarias pues era un día soleado.

Los soldados de Draco estaban atrincherados en un gran camino el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que un humano entrara en su interior.

En el había por lo menos cuatro soldados quienes se encontraban combatiendo con unas criaturas realmente extrañas.

Los demás disparaban mientras uno charlaba por la radio.

Soldado-Señor los Mantides no se rendirán, nos declararon la guerra, necesitamos refuerzos YA.

.

El escenario cambio a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de control en el cual varios operadores se encontraban manejando complejos instrumentos mientras que en el centro se encontraba una silla bastante grande pero a una altura considerable.

En ella se encontraba un hombre de edad madura quien llevaba una capa y un traje rojo mientras que la parte trasera de la capa era negra y llevaba el símbolo de Draco, el hombre tenia barba y cabello gris mientras que en su rostro se observaba, tranquilidad, pero tenia un aspecto de ser hombre violento, malvado y corrupto.

Operador de Draco-Emperador Louis recibimos una llamada de auxilio del escuadrón Zeta. ¿Quiere llevar a cabo un rescate aéreo o infantería?

Louis-Ignoren la llamada, si el ejercito que envíe no logro hacer retroceder a los Mantide esos bichos estarán aquí en minutos. Retirémonos-Contesto aquel hombre como si las vidas de los soldados no le importaran y como si retirar tropas sin salvar a los demás fuera normal.

Operador de Draco-¿Cómo? ¿Los vas a dejar ahí, si lo haces morirán?-Contesto el soldado realmente preocupado.

Louis-Retirémonos.

Operador de Draco-¿Acaso no te importan sus vidas Louis? Ellos no quieren esta guerra, son inocentes los conozco todos tienen hijos y una esposa en quien pensar ¿Acaso vas a destruir familias Louis? POR QUE SE QUE NO SON LAS PRIMERAS.

Louis volteo a ver al operador ahora con enojo en su rostro.

Louis-OPERADOR 176539 como te atreves a gritarle a tu emperador, hoy será tu ultimo día en esta nave por que volverás a donde empezaste, súper esclavo.

Operador de Draco-Pero Louis morirán.

Louis-Sus vidas son reemplazables, retiren las naves AHORA.

El operador volvió a trabajar derrotado y lo único que le respondió al emperador fue.

Operador de Draco-Como desee señor-Contesto el operador con tristeza en su voz.

Louis-Ustedes también-Ordeno el emperador pues el conflicto llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

.

El bosque seguía en la batalla mientras a lo lejos se observaban como la nave se alejaba elevándose en el cielo mientras los soldados observaban como la nave se iba.

El soldado el cual había hablado por la radio se entristeció aunque llevara una mascara la triste se sentía en el ambiente, una tristeza que pronto cambiaria a luto.

La tristeza de aquel soldado cambio a miedo cuando se volteo y vio una clase de criatura insecto idee parecida a un mantis el cual tenían en sus mandíbulas la sangre de los demás soldados, pues aunque llevara una espada ese Mantide quería probar la carne humana.

Lo último que el soldado vio fue al Mantide el cual acabo con la vida del soldado mientras se comía su cara.

.

Finn-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-Pregunto Finn al rebelde quien por razones desconocidas supo quien era.

Rebelde-Finn yo….soy tu padre-Dijo el rebelde con felicidad en su rostro.

Finn-¿De verdad? O solo eres un gran fan de la guerra de las galaxias (Jajaja a mi me encantan)

Rebelde-Si me gusta la guerra de las galaxias, pero yo si soy tu padre Finn.

Finn no sabia que hacer y lo único que considero correcto fue abrazar a su ¨Padre¨.

Finn-¿Quiénes son?

Rebelde-Me llamo Finnick. Líder de la resistencia.

Jake-A ver, a ver, tu eres el padre de Finn, si es así como ¿Dónde estabas?

Finnick-Verán, al menos a cuatro mil metros de la superficie, los humanos hemos vivido en una ciudad subterránea y no es nada fácil mucho menos con Draco persiguiéndonos.

Marceline-¿Por qué?

Finnick-Todos los rebeldes somos buscados por diferentes razones verán, después de que una guerra nuclear con una raza llamada Orcos nos llevara a vivir en el subterráneo empezaron a haber varios conflictos. El aire natural se acabo en una semana y para evitar ahogarnos se crearon tanques de oxigeno los cuales teníamos que conectar a nuestras mascaras. Pero como todos ocupaban aire empezó a haber caos y desastres. Pero un día el llego.

Finn-¿Quién?

Finnick-Adam, el fundo la unión Draco con el fin de traer orden ala ciudad, el decidió vender los tanques de gas a solo una piedra de cuarzo la cual se convirtió en nuestra moneda, como Adam sabia que los tanques eran algo necesario los vendió a ese precio. Pero un día Adam murió y su hermano Louis asumió el trono, de ahí todo comenzó. Louis uso a Draco para crear un ejército y esclavizo a los demás humanos para extraer las piedras de cuarzo y lo peor de todo, subió el precio de los tanques a trescientos. Cuando esto pasó los jefes de las empresas tuvieron que bajar el sueldo drásticamente y muchos empezaron a morir. Después empezaron a planear la operación ¨Extincion Masiva¨ y empezaron a enlistar a cualquiera que pudiera manejar un arma.

Finnick se puso algo triste al hablar sobre el tema.

Finnick-Muchos empezaron a robar para mantenerse con vida y Draco empezó a casarnos. El es Scott Draco lo busca por robar un tanque de gas-Dijo Finnick señalando a otro rebelde-Ella es Leyla Draco la busca por ser esclava fugitiva, escapo por que era una súper esclava.

Marceline-¿Súper esclava?

Finnick-Si, como no hay muchos humanos y Draco necesitaba un ejercito para invadir, lo que hicieron era vigilar constantemente a los esclavos y los que mostraban mayor fuerza y poder que otros los enlistaban involuntariamente, Leyla escapo antes de eso.

Scott-Oye Finnick aquí hay uno herido.

Finn-ESTELA.

Finn fue corriendo directo con Estela quien se encontraba realmente empapada y fría.

Finn-Estela, Estela despierta por favor-Finn empezó a llorar simplemente con ver a Estela así de débil.

Estela-¿Finn?-Contesto con voz débil la princesa-Finn….ven ace…acércate.

Finn se acerco a Estela aun llorando mientras ella se sentía cada vez mas fría.

Finn-No te preocupes princesa te salvare.

Estela-Finn…yo te….yo te.

Finn-¿Qué?

Estela-Yo te amo-Contesto la princesa para después apagarse.

Finn-No no no, NOOOOOOOOOO Estela no.

Marceline-Finn a muerto no puedes hacer nada-Intento calmarlo Marceline ella también llorando.

Finn-La unión Draco le hizo esto la vengare LO JURO, TE MATARE LOUISE-Grito Finn al vacío.

Finnick-Finn no te desesperes, llevaremos a Louise a la justicia.

Finn-No quiero llevarlo a la justicia QUIERO MATARLO.

Finnick-Aveces la venganza no es la mejor solución.

Jake-Hay no-Contesto Jake igual de triste.

Marceline-Lo peor es que puedo.

Jake-¿Puedes que?

Marceline-Traerla de vuelta.

Jake-QUE PUEDES REVIVIRLA Y NO LO HAZ HECHO.

Finn-¿Qué?

Marceline-Finn, puedo revivir a los muertos pero-Marceline no completo su oración pues Finn la interrumpió.

Finn-TRAILA DE VUELTA.

Marceline-Finn si lo hago no será la misma, será una undead y no recordara nada, ni siquiera a ti.

Finn solo siguió llorando.

Pero nadie vio que un espía los observaba.

Soldado-Señor hemos encontrado al hijo del líder de la resistencia-Dijo en un comunicador.

.

Louise-Bien-Dijo y luego desconecto el radio-Escuchen quiero que busque un sicario capaz de capturar a alguien con vida.

Operador-Señor aquí tenemos a dos individuos, uno se llama Sofocante y otro Blastronauta.

Louise-Que sea alguien de nuestra raza.

Operador-Aquí hay un asesino profesional, su nombre es Vector y solo cobra 400 de cuarzo y dos tanques de oxigeno.

Louise-Vector jeje nos volvemos a ver, llámenlo.

.

Finnick, Finn y los demás estaban en lo que parecía ser un bosque mientras los rebeldes hacían muchas observaciones a todo lo que veían.

Finn-Papa quería saber, si todos en Draco son malos.

Finnick-No, la mayoría son fieles a la creencia de que podemos vivir en paz con las criaturas, pero Louise no entiende ninguno de los súper esclavos es un asesino, Louise es el asesino.

Finn-¿Y por que lo hacen?

Finnick-Por las mascaras, no son lo que parecen están programadas, si no cumples ordenes te asfixian hasta la muerte.

Finn-Que horror.

Finnick-Si lo se, pero ahora hay que entrenar mañana iremos a Aaa a buscar sobrevivientes.

.

Louise estaba en su parado en lo que parecía ser un templo el cual solo era iluminado por dos antorchas.

Louise-Quiero que traigas al niño con vida y conseguirás tu pago, no eres el mejor Vector pero Hunk esta en una importante misión en Iii. Así que ¿Comprendes tu misión?

Vector-Si emperador.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uuuuyyy que cansancio pero valdrá la pena, en el próximo ch iremos a Aaa y veremos que les paso a Fionna y Cake, no supe describir a los Mantides así que busquen imágenes, gracias por leer.**


	4. Hunters

**Hola lectores, lamento la tardanza pero bueno.**

**Antes de empezar les diré que talvez todavía Finn y los demás no vayan a Aaa, este episodio será sobre el entrenamiento y otras cosas mas.**

**Además contestare el review de un guest que quiere que ponga más romance y menos violencia, lamento decir que no puedo, no me refería a que no habrá romance claro que habrá, lo que quiero decir es que este es un fic de acción y guerra, habrá romance pero lamentablemente no superara la violencia, aunque tengo pensado hacer capítulos solo de romance. (La verdad no será violencia mas bien accion)**

**Ahora el fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El escenario mostraba una nave de transporte con varios soldados dentro, uno de ellos se encontraba disparando en una torreta mientras los demás se daban palmadas en las piernas y cantaban.

Soldados de Draco-I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can i take you home where we can be alone

An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me.

Piloto-Muy bien chicos esta es su parada, tengan cuidado con los mantide e escuchado que hay unos realmente grandes.

Líder del escuadrón-Nada que no podamos manejar, además solo necesitan que los hagamos retroceder.

Piloto-Lo se pero tengan cuidado e oído muchas historias de los soldados y dicen que sobrevivir a un mantide es totalmente pura suerte.

Líder del escuadrón-Claro, mi hermano logro sobrevivir pero esta algo herido.

Piloto-Lo siento, bueno bajen o esos bichos me volaran en pedazos.

Líder del escuadrón-Listos Hot Cats.

Escuadrón-HOOORAAA-dijeron los soldados todos juntos.

Al bajar de la nave el campo de batalla era épico, había tanques, soldados y unos trajes robóticos que los soldados manejaban eran grandes muy blindados y con grandes armas.

Una explosión cubrió la pantalla (Digamos que se imaginan la batalla y una bomba explota en sus caras) y daba fin al combate.

.

Finnick- Muy bien acamparemos aquí y entrenaremos en la mañana.

Finnick y sus otros cuatro compañeros (quienes aun llevaban capucha) empezaron a levantar un campamento y a encender una fogata en medio del bosque donde se encontraban.

Finnick-Mañana en la mañana entrenaremos, después buscaremos la forma de llegar a Aaa y salvamos a los sobrevivientes.

Finn-¿Y que usaremos para ir a Aaa?

Finnick-Eso será lo difícil, Draco controla el dulce reino y desde hay pueden controlar gran parte de Ooo.

Después de un rato los rebeldes terminaron de instalar el campamento, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas, las cuales solo eran Marceline y Leyla.

Marceline-Oye Leyla y por que no se quitan la capucha durante una batalla.

Leyla-Finnick dice que si nos quitamos las capuchas nuestra identidad seria rebelada y Draco buscaría a nuestra familia, pero a mí ya me la quito.

Marceline-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Marceline al ver a Leyla deprimirse un poco.

Leyla-Mis padres eran pobres y apenas podían mantenerse ellos mismo, cuando nací mis padres se alegraron mucho, pero sabían que sus vidas serian más difíciles. Siempre me molestaba conmigo misma por haber nacido, pero mis padres siempre me tranquilizaban.

(Flashback)

Leyla estaba llorando en un rincón de lo que parecía ser su casa, en ese tiempo tenia 12 años y se podía ver su rostro descubierto.

Era una niña morena de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos.

Leyla-Me odio, me odio, me odio, me odio-repetía una y otra vez la misma frase mientras lloraba cada vez más.

Madre de Leyla-¿Leyla? ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto quien parecía ser su madre con una voz dulce quien a diferencia de la edad era igual a ella.

Leyla-No debí haber nacido, soy una maldición.

Madre de Leyla-Leyla no digas eso ¿Por qué crees que eres una maldición?

Leyla-Si no hubiera nacido ustedes no tendrían que robar para mantenerme.

Madre de Leyla-Leyla-le dijo con una voz muy dulce-tu no eres una maldición, eres un milagro, te amamos yo y tu padre mas que a nada en el mundo. Tú serás alguien muy importante en tu vida, te lo prometo.

Leyla paro de llorar y abrazo a su madre.

(Fin del Flashback)

Leyla-Un día Draco los descubrió robando, los asesinaron frente a mis ojos, me dijeron que no siguiera su camino o me pasaría lo que a ellos, por eso me uní a la resistencia para traer justicia y vengar a mis padres.

Marceline-Que triste, pero quiero preguntarte ¿Sabes como animar a un chico?

Leyla-¿Por qué quieres animar a Finn?

Marceline-¿Qué? Yo nunca dije (suspiro) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Leyla-Lo sospechaba el a estado muy triste desde que murió la elemental de fuego.

Marceline-Es que digamos que era la novia de Finn, pero quiero que se sienta mejor.

Leyla-Dime ¿Sientes algo por Finn?

Marceline-Desde que lo conocí, no le digas a nadie.

Leyla-Tranquila, pero si quieres animar a un chico debes hacer lo siguiente.

Y así Marceline y Leyla comenzaron a hablar sobre como animar a Finn.

.

La noche era fría y oscura, se escuchaban algunos ruidos pero todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Pero Finn se despertó en medio de la noche, aun estaba adormilado tenia planeado volver a dormir pero vio algo en los árboles, se veían unos bultos un poco delgados pero parecían formas de vida.

Finn vio un poco a los lados tratando de evitar que esas cosas vieran que estaba despierto.

Pero en un árbol cercano vio a uno de los bultos con más claridad.

Eran humanos de Draco ya que llevaban el símbolo en su ropa.

Su vestuario estaba formado por ropa ligera y una capucha que cubría todo el rostro, el color del traje era rojo con detalles negros. (Yo los imagino como bloqueadores de Chi de la leyenda de Korra)

Justo cuando lo vio el extraño humano puso su dedo en su boca y salto del árbol junto con los demás.

Finn grito tan fuerte que todos despertaron, los rebeldes al ver lo que pasaba tomaron acción inmediata.

Finnick-QUE NO TOQUEN SUS PECHOS-grito Finnick mientras desenvainaba una espada.

Los extraños soldados no parecían tener armas y que simplemente usaban ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

En el campamento de las chicas Marceline y Leyla se encontraban luchando contra los mismos oponentes.

Marceline atacaba a los soldados pero estos eran tan ágiles que lograban esquivar los ataques de la reina vampiro.

Leyla-MARCELINE CUIDADO-grito Leyla al ver a uno de los soldados cerca de la espalda de Marceline.

Marceline-AAAAAAA-grito Marcy al sentir como la golpeaban únicamente con dos dedos y atacándola en lugares precisos.

Marceline sentía como sus brazos y piernas dejaban de funcionar y caía al piso.

Antes de que el soldado atacara a Leyla, ella lo mato con una pistola pequeña.

Finnick luchaba con los soldados y lograba derribar a varios.

Uno de los soldados logro quitarle a Finnick su arma pero Finnick saco dos escopetas y acababa con los soldados.

Jake y Finn luchaban (o mas bien esquivaban) a los soldados, pero uno se acerco mucho a Finn, el solo se aterro al ver lo que pasaba.

Jake-Tenga pa que se entretenga-dijo Jake mientras golpeaba al soldado en el estomago.

Pasaron varios minutos de batalla, pero Scott y los demás rebeldes lograron ahuyentar a los soldados.

Finn-¿Quiénes eran?

Finnick-Hunters, el tipo de soldados especializados a combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jake-¿Qué hacían aquí?

Finnick- no lo se, pero conocen el cuerpo humano y sus puntos débiles, si les tocaran el pecho les daría un infarto. Para ser sincero este fue un gran entrenamiento

Leyla-Finnick, un Hunter paralizo a Marcy.

Finnick-Tranquila se pondrá bien en media hora.

Marceline-Mierda-susurro para si misma.

.

.

.

Fionna habría los ojos lentamente, lo ultimo que recordaba era que los invasores la habían capturado.

Se encontraba en un cuarto totalmente blanco y se encontraba encadenada a una silla y no muy lejos había una puerta.

De pronto una voz se escucho al fondo.

Voz de fondo-Fionna la humana, no te alarmes, bienvenida a la escuela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan chan chan, los deje en suspenso, ¿Dónde esta Fionna? ¿Qué es la escuela? Lo sabremos después, pero como les he dicho este fic puede tener personajes crossover, y la verdad me gustaría meter a Ty lee** **de avatar la leyenda de Aang a mi me agrada y me gustaría meterla ¿Ustedes que opinan?, espero su respuesta y gracias por leer.**


	5. Que te han hecho?

**Hola mis adorados lectores, antes que nada lamento la tardanza por no actualizar pero estuve muy ocupado esta semana, tuve algunos momentos libres pero los usaba para jugar warcraft 3 The frozen throne, es adictivo soy fan de warcraft, aun estoy pensando en meter a Ty lee por lo que espero sus votos, otra razón por la que estuve ocupado es por que empecé a ver Gravity falls un verano de misterios, es buena serie la vi después de que una imagen decía que el Slenderman aparecía escondido, y aun lo estoy buscando en el programa, bueno menos charla mas FIC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finn, Jake, Marceline y los rebeldes salían del bosque donde se habían quedado a dormir la noche anterior, el ataque de los hunters había sido algo raro pero a la vez esperado pues la situación actual era para esperarse todo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Finn algo cansado por la temprana caminata, lo cual no era muy de costumbre.

-Iremos a buscar una forma de llegar a Aaa-Contesto Scott-Lo que significa que estaremos caminando por tiempo indefinido-continuo Scott cambiando su estado de animo al recordad todo lo que tendrían que caminar.

-Vamos Scotty no seas flojo-Contesto Leila con un tono burlón. Pero a escondidas también era coqueto.

-ME LLAMO SCOTT-Le grito Scott a Leila pues ese apodo no le gustaba nada.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos-Ordeno Finnick como si Scott y Leila fueran niños y el un harto padre-No se como conseguiremos un transporte que nos lleve a Aaa, no podemos pedir refuerzos el ejercito rebelde debe estar en diferentes partes del mundo combatiendo a Draco.

.

Habían pasado dos horas y el grupo seguía caminando sin rumbo, no vieron soldados de Draco pero estaban preparados por si los veían.

Marceline y Leila tenían planeado darle a Finn una pequeña fiesta para que se sintiera mejor, pues aunque Finn parecía calmado estaba destrozado por dentro, nunca olvidaran el día en que Draco llego, solo a pasado un día, pero Draco controlaba ya grandes partes del mundo.

Pero de repente a lo lejos disiparon un barco de transporte de Draco no muy vigilado, por lo cual se detuvieron a vigilar un rato.

-Esta es la situación, hay cuatro soldados patrullando y un Cabommer vigilando, el transporte esta totalmente vacío-Le informo uno de los soldados a Finnick quien estaba con el otro soldado mientras Scott y Leila se preparaban para el ataque.

-Bien usaremos nuestras armas con los soldados y usaremos las granadas contra ese Cabommer-Explico Finnick.

-¿Qué es un Cabommer?-Pregunto Jake ante la orden de usar las granadas contra el, y algo nervioso.

-Son los soldados de armas y armamento pesada perrito, son muy resistente y sus lanzagranadas no lanzan granadas, lanzan bombas, literalmente-Explico Finnick a Jake.

-Suena feo-contesto Jake.

-Jajajajaja-Río Finnick-Feo no es nada, yo los describiría, horrendos.

-Pero si son tan malos, no podré ayudar-Comento Jake.

-Tengo algo perfecto para ti-Dijo un rebelde mientras le entregaba a Jake un escudo de metal-Este es un escudo especial, esta hecho de un metal muy raro, cuando te lo pongas y expandas tu brazo el escudo también se expandirá-Explico el rebelde a Jake.

-Súper-Comento Jake.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el equipo estaba listo para el asalto, Jake llevaba su escudo, Finn su espada y Marceline había recibido clases de tiro con Leila quien le dio un arma de fuego.

El equipo estaba reunido cerca de unos árboles mientras Finnick contaba el tiempo para atacar.

Cuando llego a uno el ataque comenzó.

Comenzaron con tiros, después dos rebeldes llevaban lanzagranadas las cuales usaron contra el Cabommer.

Las balas eran muchas y causaban un gran alboroto mientras los soldados de Draco caían muertos.

Cuando el Cabommer era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y el escape del continente la batalla se voltio muy dura.

Jake trato de golpear la Cabommer pero solo logro lastimarse a si mismo.

Pero los rebeldes usaron sus lanzagranadas contra el y lo derribaron.

-Todos suban-Ordeno Finnick para que todos subieran al barco, al subir empezaron a conducirlo para salir del continente en ruinas.

.

.

.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas y todos estaban consumidos por el aburrimiento y la fatiga, algunos dormían, otros comían, etc.

Eran aproximadamente las 8:45 PM y todo estaba muy tranquilo, ir a Aaa parecía que seria fácil, hasta que pasaron cerca de un bosque.

Se habían topado con una isla con mucha vegetación, pero nada de animales.

Se escuchaban crujidos pero nadie les hacia caso.

Pero cuando nadie miraba unos cuatro Hunters se habían colado en el barco.

Caminaban sin hacer ruido buscando al conductor del barco, pero pasaron cerca de donde Finn dormía.

Finn noto las sombras y se altero al verlas, pero lo más aterrador fue que una lo miro.

Ese Hunter tenía rasgos femeninos y no se veían como una persona muy mayor, unos 24 aproximadamente.

Finn lo noto y saco su espada para enfrentar la amenaza.

Pero al salir el Hunter lo bloqueo y lo tiro en la cubierta del barco.

-DESPIERTEN TODOS, NOS ATACAN-Grito Finn con la esperanza de despertar a sus amigos.

Al oír en grito de Finn, Leila llego con una pistola con la intención de derribar a los Hunters.

Pero cuando apunto a uno, el Hunter femenino la ataco por la espalda dejándola paralizada.

Pronto Llegaron Scott y otro rebelde para luchar contra los Hunters.

Scott al parecer sabia defensa personal por lo que pudo luchar fácilmente con los Hunters.

Lamentablemente el rebelde lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero un Hunter golpeo su pecho e hizo que cayera muerto.

Finn también empezó a luchar pero su esfuerzo era en vano pues no acertaba ningún golpe.

Pero de repente se escucho el disparo de un arma la cual derribo a un Hunter.

Al pasar esto los demás Hunters vieron muerto a su compañero.

La Hunter femenina trato de matar a Finn, pero el la pateo en el estomago derribándola.

Los demás Hunters huyeron dejando a su compañero sola.

-Veamos quien eres niña-Dijo Finnick mientras le quitaba la capucha al Hunter.

Pero al ver su rostro todos se sorprendieron.

Era una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca.

Al ver lo que paso solo tomo una bomba de gas para reventarla y escapar.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Pero sobre todo Finn, quien dijo para si mismo.

-Fionna, ¿Qué te han hecho?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan chan chan, espero los haya dejado en suspenso, le recuerdo que la votación sigue abierta.**

**El próximo ch será una precuela de lo que paso en la escuela y sobre que le hicieron a Fionna.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
